Electric vehicles, including hybrid vehicles, employ electric motors, such as induction motors and permanent magnet motors, to propel the vehicles, as well as to capture braking energy when acting as an electric generator. The electric motor generally includes a rotor, which transmits torque through a gear set to the drive wheels of the vehicle, and a stator, which contains conductors in the form of motor windings. When in operation, the stator and the rotor generally require cooling, which is typically achieved by providing a coolant, such as oil, to the stator (stator flow) and the rotor (rotor flow). While the stator flow is always required when the electric motor is in operation, the rotor flow is not, and as such, the coolant is provided to the stator and rotor separately.